


Free From Me

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [41]
Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Has Issues, Brutasha - Freeform, Canon - Movie, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Embedded Images, Emotions, Exile, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Feels, Goodbyes, Loneliness, Love, Music, POV Bruce Banner, Pining, Regret, Requited Love, Romance, Sad, Self-Doubt, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An <i>Age of Ultron</i> fanmix from Bruce’s point of view, about his feelings for Natasha. If you’re in the mood for lots of melancholy love songs, this is the mix for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free From Me

* * *

 

An _Age of Ultron_ fanmix from Bruce’s point of view, about his feelings for Natasha and the reason he ended up doing what he did. (I’m trying not to spoil y’all, here!)

Bruce loves the feral in Natasha, even though he hates it in himself, and he trusts the gentleness in Natasha, even though he doubts it in himself.

This mix is about that push-and-pull within Bruce, a man already accustomed to internal conflict. It is that self-doubt which finally makes his decision for him, rather than any lack in his feelings for Natasha.

The title is from the second song, “Release,” the lyrics of which say: “I want you to be free from me.” Just carve my heart out with a rusty spoon, already.

I’m going down with this ship. Damn it.

01\. **Josef Salvat** \- Shoot And Run // 02. **The Tea Party** \- Release // 03. **City And Colour** \- Northern Wind // 04. **Tiger Lou** \- Warmth // 05. **Bon Iver** \- Creature Fear // 06. **Fat Freddy’s Drop** \- Dark Days // 07. **Foals** \- Spanish Sahara // 08. **Phantogram** \- Never Going Home // 09. **Air** \- Playground Love // 10. **Powderfinger** \- Love Your Way // 11. **Radical Face** \- Ghost Towns // 12. **The Antlers** \- I Don’t Want Love // 13. **Coldplay** \- Trouble // 14. **Moby** \- Sleep Alone // 15. **Mumford & Sons** \- Hopeless Wanderer // 16. **The Notwist** \- Consequence // 17. **Glass Animals** \- Love Lockdown // 18. **Arctic Monkeys** \- I Wanna Be Yours // 19. **U2** \- With Or Without You // 20. **Bon Iver** \- Blindsided // 21. **Mikky Ekko** \- We Must Be Killers // 22. **Hozier** \- Take Me To Church // 23. **David Gray** \- This Year’s Love // 24. **Andrew Belle** \- In My Veins // 25. **John Martyn**  - Glory Box // 26. **VAST** \- A Better Place // 27. **Coldplay** \- The Scientist // 28. **Bastille** \- Overjoyed // 29. **Cary Brothers** \- Ride // 30. **Powderfinger** \- I Don’t Remember // 31. **Mumford & Sons** \- After The Storm // 32. **Peter Mulvey** \- Out Here // 33. **Peter Gabriel** \- My Body Is A Cage (Oxford Temple Version) // 34. **U2** \- Kite // 35. **Trading Yesterday** \- Shattered // 36. **Audioslave** \- Like A Stone // 37. **Imagine Dragons** \- Hear Me // 38. **Gotye** \- Eyes Wide Open // 39. **The National** \- Sorrow // 40. **Jeff Buckley** \- Last Goodbye

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/free-from-me))**

* * *


End file.
